Phone Sex
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Pengalaman pertama tak disangka begitu nikmat. Warning: MidoYuki, Yaoi, dan OOC.


**Phone Sex**

" **Pengalaman pertama yang begitu nikmat."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Midori x Yukimura**

 **Warning : Yaoi R18, OOC, dan Vulgar.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Aoharu x Kikanju**_ **milik NAOE**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

YUKIMURA menatap kesal layar _handphone_ miliknya. Nama seseorang yang tidak ia suka tertera di sana. Kenapa juga orang itu menelpon dirinya. Tahu darimana ia nomor Yukimura? Tidak mungkin Matsuoka memberitahukan nomornya. Atau jangan-jangan selama ini orang itu berubah menjadi _stlaker_ -nya? Tidak—tidak mungkin. Rasanya aneh jika seorang Midori diam-diam membuntuti dirinya. Dengan wajah tampan begitu akan sangat sulit bagi Midori dalam bersembunyi. Lalu dari mana? Yukimura bergeleng pelan, mengesampingkan pertanyaan itu ia kembali fokus menatap layar kotak di hadapannya.

Angkat atau tidak? Sebenarnya Yukimura memilih untuk menolak panggilan itu, namun apadaya ia membuat kesalahan. Panggilan malah ia terima. Sepertinya hari ini ia tengah sial. "Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Tak ada sapaan terlebih dulu? Tidak sopan," Midori menjawab kalem. Dari seberang sana terdengar suara kasur seakan tengah diduduki. Mungkin Midori sedang mengistirahatkan bokongnya pada benda lembut itu. Wait—Kenapa juga Yukimura memikirkan hal itu? Ia merasa ternoda sesaat setelah membayangkan bokong Midori 'berciuman' dengan kasur.

"Halo Midori- _san_ , ada apa ya? Kok telepon begini. Kangen?" Yukimura sengaja memainkan nada suaranya, seakan ingin membuat si pemanggil tersindir. Namun dugaannya salah, Midori tetap bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Yukimura melupakan fakta bahwa Midori adalah tipe manusia yang kurang peka—dengan sindiran halus.

"Kau tau saja apa yang sedang kupikirkan," Midori berkata. "Sepertinya hubungan kita semakin dekat."

Dalam mimpimu. Ingin sekali Yukimura meneriakkan kalimat itu. Mau apa sebenarnya Midori ini. Malam-malam menelepon orang seenaknya. Mengganggu sekali, apa dia tidak menyadari hal itu. Sungguh, Yukimura tak bernafsu untuk meladeni orang satu ini. Lebih baik ia mematikan panggilan itu dan segera tidur.

"Sudah ya, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam—"

Midori terkekeh, "Sebegitu tak sukanya kutelepon?"

Sangat—harusnya kau tau itu. "Tidak, hanya saja aku sudah mengantuk."

Yukimura berusaha menahan emosinya. Jangan sampai ia terbawa permainan Midori. Yukimura sangat yakin jikalau ia marah sekarang, maka Midori lah pemenangnya. Tak sudi ia kalah lagi dari makhluk S itu. "Ini sudah malam Midori- _san_."

"Karena sudah malam makanya aku meneleponmu."

Loh? Kok begitu? Adakah hubungan antara malam dengan Yukimura? Bukankah orang biasanya menelepon dikala siang atau saat tengah sengang—dan menghindari waktu malam. Kecuali kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, itu beda cerita. Sayangnya Yukimura yakin sekali mereka tak pernah saling menyatakan perasaan. Mereka selalu adu argumen, bagian mana yang menunjukan perasaan sayang?

"Maksudmu?" Yukimura bertanya, nada penuh dengan kebingungan.

Tak langsung menjawab, Midori malah sengaja membuat jeda panjang. Hampir saja Yukimura mengakhiri panggilan itu. "Bukankah obrolan pria 'dewasa' lebih enak dilakukan di malam hari?"

Yukimura mengerjap. Obrolan pria dewasa itu maksudnya yang 'begitu' kan? Menurut pengalamannya dalam membuat _manga hentai_ , satu-satunya arti untuk obrolan dewasa adalah segala hal yang berbau mesum—seks dan kawan-kawannya. Dan tidak—Yukimura tidak merona. Ia hanya kegerahan saja. Apa AC di kamarnya mati tiba-tiba?

"Yukimura- _kun_ kau masih di sana?"

Yukimura berdehem, "Kau yakin mau membicarakan itu? Aku tidak tertarik."

Hanya tawa yang membalas. Jujur saja Yukimura kesal. Ia sedang tidak melucu, lalu apa yang ditertawakan. "Yukimura- _kun_ itu M ya?"

M? _Masocist_? Perempatan siku tercetak di dahi Yukimura. Seenaknya saja Midori mengatai dirinya M. Yukimura 100 persen S, buktinya ia selalu mendapat ide-ide mengandung unsur _Sadist_ saat membuat _manga-manga_ -nya itu. Dan Yukimura lebih menikmati menyiksa daripada disiksa. Camkan itu.

"Aku S Midori- _san_." Yukimura menjawab ketus. "Jangan seenaknya mengatakan aku M."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau aku membuktikannya? Kau S atau M," nada suara Midori berubah menantang. Mau tak mau Yukimura terprofokasi.

"Silahkan saja!"

Ngomong-ngomong soal membuktikan, dengan apa? Mempraktekan? Tapi sekarang mereka hanya mengobrol via telepon saja. Mungkin Midori akan mengiriminya beberapa gambar, atau menanyainya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan hal itu—bisa jadi.

"Yukimura- _kun_ coba kau bayangkan apa yang aku katakan."

Tanpa sadar Yukimura mengangguk. Dan seakan melihat anggukan kepala itu, Midori kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Entah mengapa suaranya berubah serak dan basah—seakan membuatnya ingin terdengar menggoda.

"Yukimura- _kun_ bayangkan kau kini berada di sebuah kamar, dengan kedua tangan terikat tali," Midori berkata perlahan. "Kau terperangkap, tak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Tubuhmu telanjang—"

"Kenapa keadaanku begitu? Aku tidak mau—"

"—Dengarkan saja dan jangan memotong ucapanku." Meski terdengar santai, entah mengapa perkataan itu penuh intimidasi. Yukimura sampai menelan ludah paksa, ia merasa takut untuk membantahnya. "Sampai mana kita? Oh ya—kau telanjang. Dan menatapku yang tengah menatapmu lapar."

Tubuh Yukimura mengejang. Efek membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Midori padanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti, mengapa ia bisa telanjang di depan Midori? Lalu tatapan lapar? Astaga—Yukimura merasa dirinya seakan korban pemerkosaan. Hee—Pikirannya barusan membuat tubuhnya mulai memanas. Entahlah, membayangkan dirinya menjadi korban pemerkosaan membuat ia agak 'basah'.

"Aku berjalan mendekat, kemudian mengelus kakimu dan terus naik hingga ke wajahmu." Midori seakan menghembuskan nafas di telinga Yukimura. "Tubuhmu begitu mulus, membuatku semakin ingin memberi banyak luka di sana."

Luka? Bulu kuduk Yukimura meremang. Dan juga elusan itu—ia merasa seperti Midori sungguhan mengelus seluruh tubuhnya. Geli, tapi nikmat. "Hng—"

"Suka? Kau suka aku mengelus tubuhmu? Atau kau ingin aku sedikit meremasnya?"

Lagi-lagi Yukimura membayangkan tubuhnya—dadanya—diremas oleh Midori. Sensasinya—ia ingin merasakannya. Remas saja, ia akan pasrah menerima. Lihat saja kini Yukimura mulai meraba dadanya yang masih tertutup selembar kain. Elus dan remas. Desahannya sukses terdengar jelas oleh si surai hijau. Membuat orang itu semakin bernafsu mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor.

"Bagaimana remasan tanganku di dadamu Yukimura- _kun_? Enak? Bagaimana kalau aku mencubit putingmu?" nafas Midori terdengar sedikit memburu. "Seperti ini. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Akh—sa-sakit..."

"Bukankah kau suka saat itu sakit?"

Iya, Yukimura menyukainya. Ia mencubit putingnya sendiri dengan kencang. Baju yang ia kenakan sudah tersingkap ke atas. Memperlihatkan tonjolan di dada yang telah mengeras dan memerah—akibat cubitan yang ia berikan sendiri. Lagi, teruskan ucapanmu Midori. Jangan berhenti, biarkan Yukimura terhipnotis oleh segala perkataanmu.

"Kini aku bergerak makin mendekat, memberikan gigitan dan hisapan sepanjang leher hingga dadamu. Aku ingin membuatnya penuh noda kemerahan. Aku ingin membuat tubuhmu terlihat semakin cantik."

"Mi-Midori—hha..."

"Kenapa? Kau merasa tak nyaman? Apa kau ingin aku juga menyentuh adik kecilmu? Mengusap ujungnya, mengocoknya dengan cepat? Akan kulakukan sekarang. Mendesahlah untukku Yukimura- _kun_."

Desahan memenuhi kamarnya. Yukimura sudah tak terlalu peduli dengan suara yang ia keluarkan. Seperti rintihan, seperti wanita yang tengah terselimuti oleh nafsu. Ia tak menyangka dirinya mendesahkan nama Midori—orang yang tak ia sukai itu. Bagaimana bisa Yukimura kalah dari suara beratnya? Bagaimana bisa ia terlena dengan segala ucapan yang orang itu berikan? Yukimura tak tau. Saat ini ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

"Aku menjilat milikmu sekarang. Cairanmu banjir, kau seperti mengencingi tanganku. Aku tak tahan ingin memasukannya ke dalam mulutku."

Pandangan Yukimura tak fokus, dirinya sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. "Mahh—sukan...kumohon..."

"Aku sudah memasukannya sekarang, kau bisa merasakan hangatnya mulutku? Kau bisa merasakan hisapanku?"

Erangan terdengar begitu merdu. Seakan semua yang dikatakannya benar-benar tengah terjadi. Jujur saja Midori sendiri tak menyangka, keusilannya berujung seperi ini. Ia tak menyangka desahan Yukimura berhasil membuat miliknya mengeras. Ya, sebelumnya Midori tak pernah terangsang oleh desahan laki-laki—Yukimura yang pertama baginya.

"Kau ingin keluar? Tak perlu kau tahan, aku akan menelan semuanya."

Desahan Yukimura semakin tak terkendali. Tak perlu waktu lama, sebentar lagi adik kecilnya akan memuntahkan lahar putih yang hangat. Yang seakan membuatnya terbang hingga langit tertinggi. Begitu nikmat, sulit digambarkan. Yukimura tak pernah merasakan sensasi sedahsyat ini.

"Aku..aku—aahhh—mnn—"

Klimak, Yukimura mencapai batasnya. Tangannya basah dengan spermanya sendiri. Tak erlalu peduli. Ia belum mau mengelapnya, Yukimura masih ingin menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan barusan. Ya—andai saja suara itu tak kembali terdengar.

"Kita belum selesai Yukimura- _kun_. Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan tubuhmu."

Terkutuk kau Midori, kau pasti akan membuat tubuhnya kelelahan—sekaligus kembali bergetar penuh nikmat.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Saya tidak menyangka bisa membuat ini (/w\\) maafkan saya ;w;)

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')


End file.
